Goodbye Specialists
by cowgirlup1
Summary: Bloom, Stella, Roxy, Layla, Musa, Flora , Tecna with Nova and Ashlee joining in the winx club the girls were all outside in the Alfea court yard waiting for there boyfriends ( Specialists ) to get to Alfea when Faragonda walked out to them with the news.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**THE DAY THE SPECIALISTS**

** LEAVE TO GO ON THE DANGEROUS DEADLY MISSION **

**AT ALFEA **

The winx Nova and Ashlee were in the Alfea court yard with there boyfriends the specialists and Jarret , Zack

Bloom says Sky I will miss you

Sky says I will miss you too Bloom

Bloom says Sky be safe be careful

Sky says Bloom I will try to but I'm not promising cause on what Saladin told us this morning I'm not sure if it will

Be a safe or a be careful kind of thing

Bloom says ok what ever kind of mission it is at least try to be brave

Bloom and Sky kissed

Stella says Brandon I'm not liking it you going on this mission with out us

Brandon says Stella I got to go do this with the guys they will need me and its part of our grade

Stella says oh alright but promise me you will be careful


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Bloom says i hope Sky will be safe

Stella says I hope Brandon will be safe

Layla says I hope Roy will be safe

Roxy says I hope Andy will be safe

Musa says I hope Jared will be safe

Flora says I hope Helia will be safe

Tecna says I hope Timmy will be safe

Nova says I hope Zack will be safe

Ashlee says i hope Jarret will be safe

Bloom says lets go find Ms Faragonda and ask why the specialists had to go on that not safe mission alone

Tecna says Bloom I agree with you I'm really worried about what is happening to Timmy right now

Musa says we all would like to know what's happening to the boys

The winx and Nova and Ashlee knocked on Ms Faragonda's door

Ms Faragonda says come in

The winx Nova and Ashlee walks into Ms Faragonda's office

Ms Faragonda says what can I do for you girls

Layla says we are here to know why the specialists had to leave to go on that not safe mission this morning

Ms Faragonda says oh about that

Flora says what do you mean Ms Faragonda

Ms Faragonda says your right girls the specialists mission is not safe at all

Stella says I knew it I knew it wasn't going to be safe

Tecna says uh hum I knew it wasn't going to be safe as well

Musa says Ms Faragonda why did Saladin send the specialists to some place that's not safe where they wont be able to defend themselves

Ms Faragonda says girls the specialists are strong and brave and I'm sure they been taking classes to know how to defend themselves

Bloom says Ms Faragonda what if they cant defeend themselves that well of what ever they are trying to go after

Nova says what if they need our help

Ms Faragonda says I'm sure the specialists dont need your help there big boys they can handle what ever they are trying to go after

Ashlee says Ms Faragonda what is it that they are going after that we can't go and help the boys with

Ms Faragonda says I don't want you girls to know

The winx Nova and Ashlee says tell us

Ms Faragonda says alright you really want to know

The winx Nova and Ashlee says yes

Bloom says the whole true even if it hurts to tell us

MsFaragonda says the specialist are going on a dangerous deadliest mission


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Winx says a dangerous deadliest mission

Ashlee says Ms Faragonda where is this mission at?

Ms Faragonda says that I'm afraid I can't tell you girls

Musa says Ms Faragonda why ?

Ms Faragonda says girls it's very risky for the specialists and if I send you with them it will be risky for you girls as well

Tecna says so we have to stay here and wait for our boyfriends to come back

Ms Faragonda says yes

Ms Faragonda says you girls may be dismiss

The Winx walks out of Ms Faragonda's office

Roxy says this is so unfair

Bloom says Roxy I know but we can't always go and help the specialists on there missions we need to follow Ms Faragonda's orders

Roxy says Bloom we can figure out where the boys are and we can sneek out to go help them

Bloom says Roxy I'm the leader and I say we are staying here and wait for the boys to come back

Roxy says ok

The Winx are back in there rooms

Bloom was in her room laying on her bed grab her picture frame of Sky

Bloom says Sky I miss you and be safe where ever you are

Bloom puts down the picture frame and walks out of her room

Stella was in her room laying on her bed grab her picture frame of Brandon

Stella says Brandon I miss you and be safe where ever you are snookums

Stella puts down the picture frame and walks out of her room

Flora was in her room laying on her bed grab her picture frame of Helia

Flora says Helia i miss you and be safe where ever you are at

Flora puts down the picture frame and walks out of her room

Roxy was in her room laying on her bed grab her picture frame of Andy

Roxy says Andy I miss you and be safe where ever you are

Roxy puts down the picture frame and walks out of her room

Layla was laying on her bed grab her picture frame of Roy

Layla says I miss you and be careful

Layla puts down the picture frame and left her room

Tecna was in her room laying on her bed she grab her picture frame of Timmy

Tecna says Timmy be safe and careful

Tecna puts down the picture frame and left her room

Nova was laying in her bed grab her picture frame of Zack

Nova says I love you Zack

Nova puts down the picture frame and left her room

Musa was laying on her bed grabs her picture frame of Jared

Musa says Jared I love you

Musa puts down the picture frame and walks out of her room

Ashlee was laying down on her bed grab her picture frame of Jarrett

Ashlee says Jarrett please be safe and careful out there

Ashlee puts down the picture frame and left her room


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**IT HAS BEEN 3 WEEKS **

**SINCE THE SPECIALISTS LEFT FOR THERE **

**DANGEROUS DEADLIEST MISSION **

Nova says its been 3 weeks since the boys left

Stella says Nova is right

Bloom says I haven't got one call or txt from Sky yet

Bloom says and I know Sky doesn't forget

Bloom dials Sky's number and it went straight to voicemail

Ashlee says I haven't got one call or txt from Jarrett yet

Ashlee says Jarrett is always on schedule for our phone dates

Ashlee dials Jarrett's number and it went straight to voicemail

Tecna says I haven't got one call or txt from Timmy yet

Tecna says Timmy never forgets to call or txt me

Tecna dials Timmy's number and it went straight to voice mail

Nova says Zack never forgets to call or txt me

Nova dials Zack's number it went straight to voicemail

Stella says Brandon always calls or txt me

Stella dials Brandon's number it went straight to voicemail

Roxy says Andy always calls or txt me

Roxy dials Andy's number it went straight to voicemail

Layla says Roy never forgets to call or to txt me

Layla dials Roy's number it went straight to voicemail

Flora says why is Helia doing this he never does this when I'm calling or txting him

Flora dials Helia's numberit went straight to voicemail

Musa says Jared always answers my calls or txts

Musa dials Jared's number and it went straight to voicemail


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**ITS HAS BEEN 6 WEEKS **

**SINCE THE SPECIALISTS LEFT **

**TO GO ON THERE **

**DANGEROUS DEADLIEST MISSION **

**AND STILL NO ANSWER FROM THE BOYS **

Ashlee says this is getting ridicoulous

Roxy says i know Ashlee

Flora says the boys should of called or txt us by now

Bloom says we left them like around 1 thousands txt messages and callings with voicemails they should of called us back by now

Layla says something is wrong cause I know Roy he wouldnt of not let me hanging by not calling or txting me this long

Stella says I have a feeling something went wrong as well cause Brandon would of called or txted me back by now

Bloom says Sky always have time to call or txt me

Roxysays Andy wouldn't of ignored me

Musa says Jared loves me and he wouldn't ignore me

Tecna says I know Timmy he wouldnt do such a thing like that

Flora says Helia loves me a lot he would never ignore me

Nova and Ashlee says this isn't like Zack and Jarrett


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**ITS HAS BEEN 9 WEEKS**

**SINCE THE SPECIALISTS LEFT **

**TO GO ON THERE DANGEROUS DEADLIST MISSION**

**STILL NO SIGN OR WORD FROM THEM **

Saladin says Ms Faragonda I got some bad news to tell you

Ms Faragonda says what is it Saladin

Saladin says I'm afraid the Specialists are dead

Ms Faragonda says are you sure they are

Saladin says yes I got a letter back from where the boys were at and it says all 9 Specialists were dead since 2 weeks ago and they will be delivering back all 9 Specialists bodies back

Ms Faragonda says oh my the girls will be heart broken into million pieces when I tell them about the Specialists

Saladin says that's why it will be best for them to hear it from you

then for them to see how real badly they will look

Ms Faragonda says your right Saladin whst will be the best way to tell them altogether or all seperately

Saladin says hmmm I say for you to tell them seperately so you can explain to each of them what happen

Ms Faragonda says good point i will do that

Saladin i have to get off here cause I need to contact all there parents and tell them as well

Saladin says bye Faragonda

Ms Faragonda says bye Saladin

Ms Faragonda says hmm how am I going to explain what happen to the girls

Ms Faragonda says I got it

Ms Faragonda went on the speakers and says I would like to see Tecna

The winxsays Tecna what did you do ?

Tecna says I didn't do anything wrong why does Ms Faragonda want me

Tecna knocks on Ms Faragonda's door

Ms Faragonda says come in

Tecna walks in

Ms Faragonda says Tecna

Tecna says Ms F what did I do wrong?

Ms Faragonda says nothing

Tecna says then why did you call me to come see you on the speakers

Ma Faragonda says I called you because I got something important to tell you Tecna

Tecna says what is it Ms F ?

Ms Faragonda says Timmy won't be coming back he's gone

Tecna says TIMMY!

Tecna says you mean as in

Ms Faragonda says yes

Tecna says How?

Ms Faragonda says lets just say he got real badly attacked on his head

Tecna says Nooo

Ms Faragonda im afraid so

Tecna started crying

Ms Faragonda says you are dismiss Tecna

Tecna says ok

Tecna left and walks back to the room


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tecna walks back in the room all the girls were asking her questions

Layla says what did Ms F want

Musa says did you get in trouble

Roxy says did tou get exspelled

Bloom says girls I don't think Tecna wants to talk about it

Tecna says thank you Bloom

Bloom smiles and says no problem

Ms Faragonda went on the speakers and asked for Nova

Nova says I've been a good student I turned in all my papers

and homework all the time what did I do

Stella says go find out Nova

Nova says ok I will

Nova went to go see Ms Faragonda

Nova knocks on Ms Faragonda's door

Ms Faragonda says come in

Nova walks in

Nova says what happen to Tecna

Ms Faragonda says Nova Zackis dead

Nova was shocked

Nova says my Zack is dead

Ms Faragonda shook her head yes

Nova was crying and says no no no he can't be

Ms Faragonda looks down and shook her head yes

Nova burst into more tears

Nova say ZZack no ZZack

Nova says while crying hhhow ddid hhe ddie?

Ms Faragonda says he got real badly attacked in the back

Nova says No no no no

Nova crying

Nova says thanks Ms Faragonda

Ms Faragonda says your welcome Nova

Ms Faragonda says Nova

Novs says yes

Ms Faragonda says please don't mention any of this to the girls

or please don't cry that will give them a clue

Nova says ok

Ms Faragonda says you are dismiss

Nova left to go back to the room


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nova walks back into the room the other girls were asking her questions

Nova was giving I don't want to talk look

Bloom says girls let her be

Bloom says in her mind first Tecna now Nova who's next

Ms Faragonda went on the speakers and asked for Ashlee

Ashlee says what did I do ?

Ashlee left to go see Ms Faragonda

Ashlee knocked on Ms Faragonda's door

Ms Faragonda says come in

Ashlee says Ms F what hsppen to Nova

Ms Faragonda says that's why I called you in here Ashlee I have something I got to tell you

Ashlee says what is it Ms F ?

Ms Faragonda looks d own and says I'm sorry Ashlee but Jarrett is dead

Ashlee was so shocked

Ashlee says my Jarrett

Ms Faragonda says yes

Ashlee says No No

Ashlee says this must be a joke cause you got me on it

Ms Faragonda says Ashlee it's no joke

Ashlee says so he's really dead

Ms Faragonda shook her head yes

Ashlee says how?

Ms Faragonda says he got real badly attacked on the neck

Ashlee crying her eyes out and says JJJAAARRREEETTT

Ms Faragonda says Ashlee you can be dismiss now

Ashlee says ok

Ashlee walks out and was heading back to the room


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ashlee walks in the room the other girls were asking her a lot of questions

Ashlee ignores the questions and went straight into her room

Bloom says Tecna, Nova now Ashlee who's next

Ms Faragonda went on the speakers and asked for Musa to go see her

Musa says I'm a good girl I didn't do anything wrong

Musa left the room and is walking towards Ms Faragonda's office

Musa got to Ms Faragonda's door and knocks

Ms Faragonda says come in

Musa walks in

Musa says what happen to Ashlee

MsFaragonda says Musa what I'm going to be telling you is the whole truth its not joke or mistaking

Musa says ok what is it

Ms Faragonda says Jared isn't coming back

Musa says isn't coming back what do you mean Ms F ?

Musa says Jared loves me i know we will come back

Ms Faragonda says no Musa its no breakup

Musa says then what is it?

Ms Faragonda says Jared is gone forever

Musa says you mean he's

Ms Faragonda says yes

Musa sighs

Musa starts crying nooooo

Musa says not my Jared nooooo

Musa says how ?

Ms Faragonda says he got real badly attacked

Musa says nooooo it can't be nooooo

Musa crying some more

Musa says Jared

Ms Faragonda says Musa i would like for you not to mention it

Musa says ok

Ms Faragonda says i also would like for you to keep a low profile on the crying

Musa says ok

Ms Faragonda says Musa you may be dismiss

Musa says ok

Musa is on her way back to the room trying not to burst out in to tears


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Musa walks back into the room

Bloom asked how did it go

Musa didn't answer she walks into her room and shuts the door

Stella says how rude was she

Bloom says it's ok give her space

Ms Faragonda went on the speakers and asked for Layla to go see her

Layla says did I do anything wrong

Roxy says I don't think so

Bloom says Tecna, Nova, Ashlee now Musa

Layla left to go see Ms Faragonda

Layla got to Ms Faragonda's door and knocks

Ms Faragonda says come in

Layla says what happen to Musa

Ms Faragonda says I'm going to tell you

Ms Faragonda says Roy is dead

Layla says Roy as in my Roy

Ms Faragonda says yes Layla

Layla was shocked

Layla says Royyyyyy

Layla says noooooo noooooo it can't be him

Ms Faragonda says I believe it is

Layla says crying RRoyyy RRoyyy

Ms Faragonda says yoy may be dismiss but I would like for you not to mention any of it to the other girls Or show any sign of crying then theywill know something is up

Layla says ok

Layla left to go back to the room without crying


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Layla walks back into the room not in the mood to talk to anyone

Layla says don't start with the questions

Bloom says Tecna, Nova,Ashlee, Musa now Layla

Ms Faragonda went on the speakers and asked for Flora to go see her

Flora says I'm always a good student I hope I didn't do anything wrong or my parents will ground me for life

Flora walks to Ms Faragonda's office worried about if she did anything wrong or not

Flora got to Ms Faragonda's office knocks

Ms Faragonda says come in

Flora steps in

Flora says softly Ms F did i do anything wrong cause if i did my parents will ground me

Ms Faragonda says No Flora you didnt do nothing wrong youe one of my good students you won't be grounded

Flora sighs and says thank you Ms F

Ms Faragonda smiles and says your welcome but Flora that's why I didn't call you in here for

Flora says nervously oh no

Ms Faragonda says your not in any trouble

Flora says whew

Ms Faragonda says Flora I called you in here to tell you this

Ms Faragonda says Helia didn't make it

Flora sighs

Flora says softly you mean he's

Ms Faragonda says Yes Flora he's dead

Flora says no no

Flora starts crying

Flora says HELIA

Ms Faragonda says I'm so sorry Flora

Flora says IIT'S OOK MS F

Ms Faragonda says you may go now Flora

Flora says thanks Ms F

Flora walks out and heads to the room


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Flora walks back into the room

Roxy says Flora how did it go are you going to be grounded?

Flora says no

Roxy says ok

Floea says I don't want to talk about it

Flora went to her room

Bloom says hmm Flora she's always her cheerful happy self when she doesn't get grounded

Bloom says Tecna, Nova, Ashlee, Musa, Layla now Flora

Ms Faragonda went on the speakers and asked for Roxy to go see her

Roxy says oh no what have I done to get called

Stella says I don't know Roxy go find out

Roxy says I will

Roxy left the room to go see Ms Faragonda

Roxy is at Ms Faragonda's and knocks on the door

Ms Faragonda says come in

Roxy walks in

Roxy says Ms F what's wrong with Flora ?

Ms Faragonda says Roxy you won't like what I'm going to say

Roxy says what is it Ms F ?

Roxy says am I getting exspelled ?

Ms Faragonda says no Roxy your not getting exspelled

Roxy says oh good

Ms Faragonda says its Jared

Roxy got all excited

Roxy says is he coming home ?

Ms Faragonda says no

Roxy sighs and says why?

Ms Faragonda sighs and says because Jared dead

Roxy says dead

Roxy was in shocked

Roxy was frozed for 10 minutes

Ms Faragonda says Roxy Roxy Roxy are you alright

Roxy shakes out of her frozed position

Roxy says yes Ms F I'm fine i just frozed when you said Jared was dead

Ms Faragonda says yes Jared is dead

Roxy says no he can't be

Roxy says no not Jared

Roxy started crying

Ms Faragonda says sorry Roxy you can go now

Roxy says thanks

Roxy left to go back to the room


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Roxy walks into the room

Bloom says hey Roxy how did it go ?

Roxy didn't answer

Roxy went straight to her room

Stella says what happen to her

Bloom says i don't know Stell

Bloom says Tecna, Nova, Ashlee, Musa,Layla, Flora now Roxy

Ms Faragonda went on the speakers and asked for Stella to come see her

Stella says what I do ?

Stella says all I did was hosted a fashion show in school what's wrong with that

Bloom says i don't know Stell but go see what Ms F wants

Stella says oh alright I will bye Bloom

Bloom says bye Stella

Stella went to go see Ms F

Stella got to Ms Faragonda's office

Stella knocks on the door

Ms Faragonda says come in

Stella steps in

Stella says Ms F what happen to Roxy

Ms Faragonda says what I'm going to tell you is why all the girls are unhappy depressed upset

Stella says ok what is it Ms F ?

Ms Faragonda says Brandon is deceased

Stella says Ms F you mean as in

Ms Faragonda shook her head yes

Stella starts getting all teary

Stella says my snookums is dead he's gone

Stella burst out into crying

Stella says no BRANDON!

Stella says softly Brandon and was crying still

Ms Faragonda says you can go

Stella says ok

Stella walks out and heads to the room


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Stella walks back in the room all pale

Bloom says Stell you ok what's wrong tell me Best Friend

Stella ignored and walks slowly to her room

Bloom says huh

Bloom says Tecna,Nova, Ashlee, Musa, Layla, Flora, Roxy now Stella

Ms Faragonda came on the seakers and asked for Bloom to come see her

Bloom says me what does Ms F want with me

Bloom says oh well got to go see

Bloom left to go see Ms F

Bloom walks to Ms Faragonda's door and starts knocking

Ms Faragonda says come in

Bloom steps in

Bloom says Ms F what do you need me for ?

Ms Faragonda says I don't need you for anything

Bloom says then why did you call me Ms F

Ms Faragonda says I would like to tell you something very important

Bloom says what is it Ms F ?

Bloom says is it Sky he must be coming back I know he always loves making those dramatic entrances

Ms Faragonda says that what your here for

Bloom says Sky is coming home

Bloom got all excited

MsFaragonda frowned

Bloom says Ms F why aren't you smiling and being happy

Ms Faragonda says cause its the opposite Bloom

Ms Faragonda says Sky isn't coming home

Bloom says upset why he doesnt live me now more

Bloom starts getting the tears

Ms Faragonda says Sky loves you more then anything Bloom

Bloom says crying then wwhy iis hhe nnot ccoming hhome

Ms Faragonda says because Sky is gone as in dead

Bloom yells DEAD

Bloom says no no no Sky can't be he's the most strong one in the group

Ms Faragonda shook her head yes he is but he wasn't strong enough to fight whatevet was after them and killed them all

Bloom was getting more upset and was getting mad as well because she wants to know who killed all the specialists and go after it

Bloom was crying and says SKY!

Bloom says I must find it I must find what killed them and destroyand kill it like it did to them

Ms Faragonda says no Bloom I can't let you go aftet it its way to powerfuland dangerous

Bloom says mad Ms F look at what it has done to our boyfriends you expect us to forget about it

Ms Faragonda says Bloom there's is nothing we can do we cant stop it fairy magic won't help do anything as well

Bloom was getting really mad at whatever killed all the specialists

Ms Faragonda says Bloom the specialists sacrifice to save all of us to save the whole magix demensions and everyones kingdom and most importantly they sacrifice there lives for you girls they all died to keep all you girls safe from that thing

Bloom let her temper go and started crying

Bloom saysSKY!

Ms Faragonda says you may go now

Bloom says crying thanks Ms F

Bloom left crying back to the room

Bloom walks in the room and walks into her bedroom and shuts the door


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ms Faragonda calls Saladin

Saladin says hello Faragonda

Ms Faragonda says hi Saladin

Saladin says how did it go with the girls ?

Ms Faragonda says good

Saladin says how did the girls take it?

Ms Faragonda says not so well

Saladin says thats what I figured

Saladin says the boys bodies will be arriving back to Red Fountain today do you think the girls would like to come see them

Ms Faragonda says I know the girls would like to see them

Saladin says oh good tell the girls to come to Red Fountain around noon

Ms Faragonda says ok I will bye Saladin

Saladin says bye Faragonda

Ms Faragonda says I got to call the girls again

IN THE WINX'S ROOM

Bloom's room

Bloom was in her bed holding Sky's picture to her heart

Bloom says Sky why did you have to go die and leave me I miss you

Stella's room

Stella was in her bed holding Beandon's picture to her heart

Stella says Brandon why did you die i can't live without you

Stella says Brandon my knight I miss you

Musa's room

Musa was on her bed holding Jared's picture to her heart

Musa says why did you die Jared I miss you a lot


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nova's room

Nova was in her bed holding Zack's picture to her heart

Nova says why did you die Zack I miss you I don't know

if I ever will find love with another guy like we were Zack

Flora's room

Flora on her bed holding Helia's picture to het heart

Flora says Helia why did you have to go and die miss you

Layla's room

Layla was on her bed holding Roy's picture to her heart

Layla says I lost Nabu now I lost you Roy

Ashlee's room

Ashlee was on her bed holding Jarrett's picture to her heart

Ashlee says Jarrett why did you die we had plans to get married this year now I have to cancel the whole wedding

Or worst I will probably have to marry some guy that's not even you


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tecna's room

Tecna was laying on her bed holding Timmy's picture to her heart

Tecna says crying Timmy you promise me you wouldn't get hurt or die

Ms Faragonda knocks on the door

Ms Faragonda says girls can I come in I have something very important to tell you all

Roxy says yes sure thing Ms Faragonda

Roxy opens the door

Ms Faragonda walks in

Ms Faragonda says girls were is Tecna

Tecna says I'm coming Ms F

Tecna walks out of her room

All the girls and Ms Faragonda sighs

Ms Faragonda says oh goodness Tecna your face is all puffy red

Tecna says snuffling I know Ms F I was crying I miss Timmy

Ms Faragonda says oh that reminds me girls I came to tell you that Saladin called me today and told me the boys bodies will be at Red Fountain at noon today if you girls would like to go see the boys before they get taken back to there home planets


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ms Faragonda was back in her office calling Saladin back

Saladin says hello Faragonda

Ms Faragonda hello Saladin I spoke with the girls and yes they would like to go over at noon to see the boys

Saladin says ok I will see them then have a good day bye

Ms Faragonda says same to you bye

Noon

Bloom says should we fly or walk over to Red Fountain ?

Musa says I say we walk

Tecna says I say we fly to get there faster if we walk it will take longer

Stella says I agree with Tecna I'm not walking there and getting my new heels all dirty

Bloom rolls her eyes at Stella and says alright we will fly over

Bloom and the girls left Alfea and flew over to Red Fountain

At Red Fountain

Bloom and the girls made it to Red Fountain and walked in


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Saladin says girls you are here follow me i'll show you were the boys are

Bloom Stella Roxy Layla Musa Ashlee Nova Flora Tecna followed Saladin

Saladin says there in here

Bloom Stella Roxy Layla Musa Ashlee Nova Flora Tecna walks into the roon were the boys are in

Saladin says i'll leave you girls alone now let me know when you are leaving to go back to Alfea

Bloom says ok thank you

Bloom says crying I'm really scared to see what Sky looks like

Stella says crying I'm really scared to see what Brandon looks like

Roxy says crying I'm scared to see what Andy looks like

Layla says crying I'm scared to see what Roy looks like

Musa says crying I'm afraid to look at Jared

Ashlee says crying I'm afraid to look at Jarrett

Nova says crying I'm scared to see Zack

Flora says I'm scared to see Helia

Tecna says I'm afraid to see Timmy


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Musa left Red Fountain and flew back to Alfea and into her room crying

At Alfea in Musa's room

Musa was laying on her bed face in her pillow crying

There was a knock on the door

Musa says who is it ?

Flora says its me Flora can i come in

Musa says i dont want to talk right now Flora

Flora says ok guess i will head back to the girls then

Flora left to fly back to Red Fountain

Musa says JARED ! and started crying again

Back at Red Fountain

Flora made it back to the other girls

Roxy says how did it go ?

Flora says poor Musa

Layla says what happen Flora ?

Flora says i didn't get to talk to her

Stella says how come ?

Flora says because she didn't want to talk

Ashlee says oh!

Stella looks in the next coffin

Stella says Tecna this one is yours


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Tecna walks up to the coffin

Tecna looks in and says Timmy doesnt look that bad

Nova says your not even scared

Tecna says I seen worst and Jared is the worst one I ever seen

Tecna says with tears in her eyes why would someone kill my Timmy

Musa flys back to Red Fountain

Musa walks back in to Red Fountain

Flora says I hear someone coming

Stella says relax Flora its probably just Saladin checking on us

Flora says I don't think its Saladin you guys

All the girls look towards the door to see who is coming

Flora says I'm scared

Musa walks in through the doors

Musa says hey girls

Bloom says relax girls its only just Musa

Layla says you feel better now Musa?

Musa says yes plus I have to come back cause we all will have to go see Saladin after we are done in here

Roxy looks in the next coffin

Roxy says Layla this one is yours


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Layla walks up to the coffin

Layla looks in

Layla says Roy doesn't look so bad then I thoughtwhe was going to be

Flora says your not even scared at all

Layla says nope not at all

Nova looks in the next coffin

Nova says Roxy this one is yours

Roxy walks up to the coffin

Roxy says I'm afraid to look should I look ?

Ashlee says look you need to see what he looks like Roxy

Roxy says what if he looks like I'm sorry for saying this Musa but what if he looks bad like Jared did

Musa says its ok Roxy I'm all better now you say and talk about him

Roxy says ok thanks

Roxy looks in

Roxy says hes a little bad looking but not bad how Jared looks

Bloom says see is that easy

Roxy says yes

Ashlee looks in the next coffin

Ashlee says Nova this one is yours

Nova walks up to the coffin

Nova looks in


	23. Chapter 23

Chaptet 23

Nova says Zack doesnt look bad at all

Til Nova looks down at his body

Nova gasps and covers her mouth

Nova looks away cover her eyes and start to cry

Nova says Why could anyone do this to him and starts crying again

Nova left the coffin

Nova went to go sit down in front of the wall

Musa says see look at Nova now

Stella looks upset at her friend Nova from back home in Solaria

Stella says Zack must look real bad to make Nova cry like that

Musa walks over to Nova and sits down next to her to comfort her

Tecna looks in the next coffin

Tecna says Ashlee this one is yours

Ashlee walks up to the coffin

Ashlee looks in

Ashlee says Jarrett doesn't look bad

Bloom says your not crying

Ashlee says I'm not crying cause I'm mad and upset as well but not really upset to be crying


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Flora looks inthe next coffin

Flora says Stella this one is yours

Stella walks up to the coffin

Stella looks in

Stella covers her mouth starts crying

Stella runs off to somewhere in Red Fountain

Bloom says STELLA!

Tecna says leave her she will come back when she's ready to like Musa did

N loom says I know Tecna but she's my best friend

Layla says Bloom Tecna is right

Bloom says alright I will stay here then

Layla looks at the next coffin

Layla says hey Bloom this one is yours

Bloom walks up to the coffin

Bloom looks in

Bloom covers her mouth says sky and starts crying Bloom runs off in the same directon Stella did

Musa says great Stella and Bloom runs off who knows where in Red Fountain

Flora says wait

Flora counts the coffins

Tecna says what is it Flora

Flora says there is only 8 coffins in here

Tecna says since there's 9 of us and there's 9 of the boys as well

Tecna says so that leaves us with 8 coffins if there's 8 where is

Flora says HELIA!

Tecna says Helia's coffin

Flora starts crying and says where is Helia


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Saladin walks in to see if the girls are done

Saladin says did you girls see all of the boys

Roxy says yes but Flora

Saladin says oh yes I forgot to tell you Flora Helia is really bad looking then how the other boys were so l had them deliver Helia back to his home planet to his parents I will be attending my nephew's funeral today if you would like to come join me Flora

Flora starts crying

Fkora says yes I would like to

Saladin says ok I will call and let Ms Faragonda know you will be going with me

Flora says ok

Saladin says where is Stella and Bloom at

Layla says we don't know they ran off crying some where in here after they seen Sky and Brandon


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Stella ran to Brandon's dorm room and layed on his bed crying Stella's eyes are so red that they were so sore from crying

Stella says BRANDON BRANDON !

Stella didn't know Brandon and Sky shared a room together

Stella heard someone in the room

Stella says wh -wh- wh - who is it ?

No one answered

Stella asked again

Stella says who is it?

No answer

Stella got her solarian sun beam ready to strike at whoever was in the room

When she heard crying in the next room in Brandon's dorm room

Stella walks closer to the crying

Stwlla looks in and sees Bloom crying

Stella says Bloom!

Bloom says go away Stella I don't need any comfort

Bloom didn't know Sky and Brandon lives in the same dorm room together either

Bloom says SKY SKY !

Stella says Bloom I was in the other room laying on Brandon's bed crying when I heard someone in the room I w

ent to go check it out and came across to you what are you doing here

Bloom says I ran and I figured I would go to Sky room and lay down on his bed and started crying Bloom's eyes were in the same condition as Stella's were

Stella says wait if I was in the next room laying down on Brandon's bed and you are here laying down on Sky's bed

Bloom and Stella says Sky and Brandon were roommates

Bloom and Stella smiles and hugged each other and were happy again

Bloom says lets go back to the girls

Stella says yes I agree

Bloom and Stella left Sky's and Brandon's room


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Bloom and Stella walks back in the room were the other girls were at still sitting and talking

Bloom and Stella says hey girls

The girls looks up and sees Bloom and Stella behind them

The girls all got up and ran to them

The girls smiles and hugged Bloom and Stella

Layla says don't ever run off and leave us like that

Bloom and Stella says sorry

Tecna says we were worried

Roxy says were did you two go ?

Bloom and Stella looks at each other

Musa says what is it ?

Bloom and Stella says we just found out that Sky and Brandon were roommates

Stella says I ran to go lay down on Brandon's bed and smell his axe cologne one last time since it was still in the air since that day they left to go on the mission I will never see him again I knew I should of went with him I should if been the one to get killed not him Stella starts crying again

Musa says no matter how much it hurt to see how Jared was but I knew they all went and did what theycould they died just to save and protect us Stella

Stella says Brandon I miss you a lot

Bloom says and I ran to go lay down in Skys bed one last time to see him in his picture i took with his uniform on smiling at me and the camera at the eracklyon ball that day

Bloom says Sky I miss you I will never forget that day at the ball when we first met with tears rolling down her face


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Bloom says by the way where is Flora ?

The girls said Saladin took Flora with him to Helia's home planet

Stella says does Ms Faragonda know?

Tecna says yes Saladin called Ms Faragonda and told her

Musa says Ms Faragonda said Flora could go

Bloom says ok

Layla says Saladin saysrwe can go back to Alfea after you two return

Bloom says ok lets go back to Alfea and wait for Flora to get back

The girls left Red Fountain

At Alfea

Flora returns to Alfea from Helia's home planet

Flora eyes were red as Bloom and Stella's eyes were earlier

Flora walks in to the room

Roxy says hey Flora how was it ?

Flora says it was really sad

Musa says what all happen there ?

Flora aays they did a memorial service and put him down in the ground

Flora says i cried the whole time even when I went up to put his rose on his coffin

Flora says and and I'm really depressed and mad at the same time

Layla says wait why are you mad

Flora says you girls remember that goodie two shoes drama queen Crystal

The girls says yeah

Flora says she was there

Nova says how ?

Flora says mad I just found out he was cheating on me for her

All the girls sighed

All the girls says that slut

Flora says crying I'm really sad Helia is gone now but I'm mad as well that he cheated on me

Musa says mad he is so lucky he is not here right now I would of went off on him for what he did to you Flora

Allthe girls says aww Flora we are here for you if you need any comfort

Flora smiles and says thanks girls

The girls says wait if Helia got put in the ground will the other boys get put in the ground too

Flora says I don't know

The girls says lets go ask Ms F

In Ms Faragonda's office

The girls walks in and says Ms F if Helia got put down in the ground will the other boys get put down in the ground too

Ms Faragonda says yes they will be put down in the ground at all there home planets as well and you girls except

Flora will be going

All the girls smiles and says ok thanks Ms F

Ms Faragonda smiles and says you all are welcome

All the girls left Ms Faragonda's office

THE END


End file.
